Here Comes Goodbye
by dede94e
Summary: Oneshot. My idea of how Ann and Harris' last scene should've ended :(


_Author's note: I'm so sad that Ann didn't give to Harris another chance. By the way, if that was the real end of their story, I think something more should've happened._

_This is just my imagination taking over me lmao_

_Really hope you will enjoy it and please, let me know you opinions._

* * *

><p>'I love you, Annie..'<p>

'Oh, Harris..' she immediately said trying to stop him.

'Please let me speak'. Too late. 'I know that everything that's happening between us is my fault and I'm sorry..' his words was lowly breaking her heart. Ann came to Harris to tell him that she was leaving, she was going back to Bobby. She knew that he wouldn't let her go so easily but that? '..But I cannot help but feel the way I feel about you and I think you feel it too'. She was speechless in front of those words, she knew he was telling the truth but she couldn't allow her heart to take the decision. 'When we kissed.. the night of the fire..' he whispered watching straight in her eyes. All her feelings started burning inside her, '..Lord, it was undeniable'.

'Look, Harris..' she said before to take a deep breath, 'I'm glad we're in a better place and I'm glad you've changed. You're a better man than I thought you were..'. Deep inside her she wanted to tell him that after all those years he was the same man she fell in love with, but she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. 'But I'm married. I love Bobby and I need to figure out how to make that work'. The pain in his eyes was so evident, he deserved the truth even if she was hurting him and herself as well. 'I'm sorry..' she whispered from the bottom of her heart, but it wasn't all, '..nothing is gonna come with this'. Regardless how much she was trying to sound strong and honest, inside she was falling into pieces. See that look in Harris' eyes was tearing apart. It was the first time that she left him, after she'd lost Emma twenty years before she'd walked away but everything was different that time. She couldn't deny her feelings but she had to.

She turned around and started to walk away, silently sobbing. She lowered her head and walking over the main door of the house she was used to live years ago.

'Annie..' Harris whispered before to grab her arm and make her turn around again. She couldn't control her body, she let him move his arms around her waist and pull her closer. They stared at each other, she didn't know what to say even if she was fighting back the tears. He moved his hand on her cheek caressing it before to move her face closer and kiss her slowly. Regardless the fact that it was wrong she couldn't break the kiss. Their lips started to move as one like all those years before. This kiss was different from the one of the night of the fire, she was still surprised but the feelings inside her were different. So many things have changed since that night, she'd found herself so close to the death when the Mexicans kidnapped her and she'd almost lost Emma again, that time for good. Everything came back to normal, she was alive and with her family, except for her heart.  
>What she'd said to Harris was the truth, she wanted to fix her marriage with Bobby, she was still loving him even if they had been through bad moments but Harris? She was so happy to see the same caring man she'd married back then, but could she just forget all that he'd done to her during the last twenty years? Her lips were still pressed against his, until she moved her mouth and allowed hit to kiss her completely. Their tongues started moving as one, more passionately as each second. His arm was still holding her tight. Her mind kept telling her that it was wrong so why it felt so good in her heart?<br>Instinctively she wanted to move her hand on his keep him close, to not let him go but instead she did what her mind suggested her to: she broke the kiss before it was too late.  
>'Annie?' he whispered with a bitter tone of voice. He was sadly surprised by her decision but they both knew she was enjoying it.. God she really was. She bit her lower lips trying to suffocate the feelings inside her that were growing more and more.<br>'We don't..' she barely said, 'It's wrong'. She lowered her head covering the eyes full of tears with her hand.  
>'You're lying' he said point-blank. She swallowed loudly. 'You're lying to me, to Bobby and most of all you're lying to yourself. Why are you doing this to yourself? To us?' he asked. Those lies was hurting her as much they were hurting him but..<br>'Harris..' she said moving away her hand and raising her head to watch at him.  
>'Don't say "Harris"! I know what you're gonna say. I.. I just want you to be honest with me and I will let you go if that's what you really want' he said watching straight in her eyes. 'Tell me that you didn't feel anything kissing me. Tell me that your feeling aren't changed since the day you came here to blame me for what was happening to Emma. Tell me that you don't feel anything for me and I won't stop you from walking away' he said raising his voice before to barely whisper 'I will stay right here watching you walking to the man you truly love'.<br>'I..'  
>'Please..'<br>'I CAN'T, okay? I just can't Harris!' she shouted fighting back so hard the tears. 'I can't say that because it's not true but I can't allow myself to feel what I feel right now'. She couldn't read him so easily as he always have but she knew she was breaking his heart in thousands of pieces.  
>Harris caressed her face, slowly. 'You can. Listen to you heart! Don't let you mind decides what's best for you the same way I did twenty years ago when I took Emma to Europe'.<br>'I'm sorry, Harris.. I truly am' she whispered with a broken voice.  
>He nodded his head as a sign of give up. He moved his face closer and pressed his lips on her forehead and a tear dropped down her face. She closed her eyes trying to focus on the sweetness of that touch because she knew it would be the last. After all the hate she'd felt for him, she forgave him, she let the past behind her. He was a better man and the last sweet thing she wanted to remember was his lips on her forehead. When he eventually broke that kiss, he whispered the words she never thought she'd hear from him again: 'I will always love you, sunshine'.<br>A hole opened in her heart, hurting her badly. Those words were the ones he was used to say to her. He'd always called her "sunshine" because, as he'd said, she was the light in his life. He whispered those words thousands of times like when she accepted to marry him, during the wedding ceremony and during the honeymoon but that time the effect of them was different.  
>She slowly rose her head to meet his look. She knew that it wasn't the last time she'd see him but they would never have another moment like that.<br>They stared at each other in silent before she turned around and walked over the main door. She opened it and took a step outside, before it was too late she turned back to him. *Just one last time* she thought. When they met each other's look, he nodded his head and smiled with a broken heart, it was his way to say that he knew he had to let her go for her happiness. She turned away and shouted the door behind her and walked fast over her car. Tears started dropping down because even if she knew she would be happy with Bobby, that day, she left a piece of hear in that house, in her ex-husband's hands.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading.<em>

_What do you think?_

_See you soon!_

_xxx_


End file.
